2013-01-04 Coming Around
Traffic had been awful, mostly on count of those six meta rejects trying to demand money from people. Amateurs. Mystique returned to the city and picked out a room in the first classy hotel that she could come across, one that also had a means other than the obvious front doors for people to come and go through. It's a higher level, the view is something to behold. Room service is worth its weight in silver as well, after parting with a few metallicized pieces of herself out on I-87 she's had quite a few calories to return to her system. This means ordering a large selection of food and drink, which is currently scattered in various states of disarray around where she sits, quietly working away on a laptop, right beside a large, cloud-soft bed with one darkened form gently laid out upon it. She's not a pleasant woman. She's not a person whom can be trusted, ever. But she's still a mother, and she still has her moments of being pure of heart. As fleeting as they may be. Her son passed out back there, she's not going to leave him on the side of the road to recover alone. Goodness, no. She's going to go into protective parent mode and watch the door into their suite like a hawk while doing more research on the hospital massacre. She's also, for once, not using a copied or made up persona. Sitting in that chair is Mystique, clad in black attire that's a cross between clubbing gear and tactical garb. It's a rare sight to find her in such a state. Out. Cold. Whether Kurt had realized it at the time or not when he'd made his announcement more for Kwa's benefit than anyone else's, as the Ghanian is still learning the ropes, as it were, he'd been at the end of his reserves thanks to the multiple teleports of multiple people over various distances. But now, laid out on the soft mattress, the blue furred form lies, his breathing a little shallower than if he was simply sleeping. The bout of unconsciousness, however, leads to fitful sleep from which it is difficult to rise. Rembering through the haze, however, does bring him forth, and suddenly, he bolts to sitting upright, yellow eyes open, and for a heartbeat, looks at his surroundings.. his unfamiliar surroundings, taking it all in. To see the figure on the chair.. the .. blue figure, he exhales in a breath, long and audible. He's got an idea of what happened, though, "Was passiert?" //What happened?// Equally widened, equally yellow eyes devoid of any obvious pupils instantly jump around to snap upon the lone figure as he comes back around. Good to see that some rest was all that he needed, after all. Dealing with doctors is always a pain when looking anything other than one hundred percent normal. Mystique replies in perfect German. It's even in her own voice this time, not your own. Then switching back to American, "We're back in Manhattan. You needed time to recover." It isn't a question. She -might- be slightly controlling, somewhere in there. Setting the laptop aside, she reaches for a glass of water, untouched beyond the condensation that had formed outside of it from the half-melted ice cubes yet floating within. This she offers to you, asking "Do you feel better now?" For a long moment, Kurt sits without motion before he nods slowly, another breath escaping. "Ja.. I remember now." He shifts a little to get closer to the edge of the bed for the glass of water. "Im Manhattan?" Cradling the glass in his two three-fingered hands, he takes a slow sip. "Ja, I do. Now, it is a matter of getting a good rest." He smiles tightly and glances at the windows before checking the hotel clock's little red LED readout. "Which I do not think I can spare at the moment." Beat. "How long have we been here?" Mystique doesn't bother to nod when she confirms "In the city. There are better places than a drafty cathedral for resting." The part that goes unspoken is that she didn't know where else to take you. Really, she doesn't know all that much about you. But, who is at fault for that? "Not quite two hours," she replies. "Almost took that long just to get here, every idiot and his mother is on the road today." A somewhat uncomfortable pause follows as she searches for words, quickly settling on "You did well out there." Again she refuses to clarify, you did well in using your powers even though she may not have approved of -how- they were used. Everything's double-edged with this woman. Just like that she's back to business. "Looked like you had a friend back there, the guy in the grey suit." She -knows- that man's voice, too... "The bell tower is quite comfortable.. but only in summer," Kurt deadpans. "So I appreciate the consideration of a warm hotel room." Scooting to the edge now, he's got his feet on the ground, tail lying flat behind him. No sense in being uncomfortable, tucking it up and under winter clothes if he doesn't have to. "Two hours.." and he considers for a long moment before he grins in amusement, showing the points, "Danke.." Every idiot and his mother! Nice. He chuckles soon after over the compliment, and his expression turns a little rueful. "If there weren't people that I had to save, I would have taken that.. bat thing out. But, there were no others that could do it, und loss of life was unacceptable." Even if they were human, and they'd never know.. or never thank him.. or recognize it was HIM. "I was concerned about you for.. oh.. a couple of moments." And then came the hedgehog from Hades! As for Kwa? Kurt shrugs his shoulders as he takes another swallow of cold water. "We mutants stick together?" Common good and all of that! There's a thin smile from the metamorph, there. "I'm not carrying you up that many stairs." Fancy Manhattan hotels have elevators! Old bell towers do not. "You followed what you felt were the priorities," she states in an entirely matter-of-fact tone. In her own mind, it's a difficult situation to handle. Any good, sane, 'normal' person would have called you a hero for your selfless acts. Had you of helped other mutants, she would have said the same. Since it's bad luck to turn a passive soul into a ruthless warrior she can't fault you for making yourself useful in some other fashion. "Because of your decision, no one died." There, that'll do. Though to hear that you were worried about -her?- It's impossible to keep from smiling again, faint as it may be. "I will always come through." She is, after all, the best. According to Number One. "It's alright, dear. I know him, as well." It's a gamble that Mystique is taking, but she swears she knows Kwabena's voice. Is it still lying if she's ninety-five percent certain that it's the same man? "Ja.." Kurt nods his head slowly and gains his feet, wandering towards the desk, though his path more takes him near a window to look out, glass still in hand. "You will always come through," he repeats, "I have heard that more than once in my life from people, und I still worry. Sometimes my concerns are valid." Sometimes, it's simply the fact that he cares is the reason he's concerned. Taking another swallow of his water, Kurt seems content with what he's got in hand. "Then you may know more than I. I have only met him on a couple of occasions. I tend to give my number to those who may have need of it." After all.. yes. Mutants need to stick together. "In most cases, I am only an ear und a shoulder." The compassionate demon. "I still do not know exactly what it is he.. does." Mystique doesn't know what that guy is capable of, either. The name he had given her and Erik was obviously fake. He had been a candidate for their growing group of mutant rebels, back then. Seems that he's chosen a different path for himself, which upsets her somewhat. He must not be strong enough to join the ranks of the Brotherhood. "So long as he does not bother you any." If he does, nothing Erik could do is going to save that mutant from her. "If you need any more time to rest I can keep this room for a while longer. Or, if there's somewhere that I might drop you off..." You could teleport, but you're still worn out. Much better option to let her drive you somewhere. That way she can see where it is that you're going, all the better for her to keep tabs on you. There's a fine line between being a protective parent and being a spy. She's real good at the latter, not so much at the former. Kurt offers a smile, a genuine one, though it is a little.. wry. "I can take care of myself." Except when she's picking up blue bodies off the side of the road. But, there is an inherent amount of trust present, too. "Und he seems to like me." After all, he'd gotten the phone call! Taking another swallow of his water, he almost finishes it, leaving a little in the bottom before he sets it on the bed's nightstand. "I can take the train home. It is how I usually come into the city und leave." His church is here, after all. "I could not ask you to take the drive again." Beat. "Although, if you wished to look at the hospital again..?" This time, maybe actually arriving? It is an offer. Mysti smiles back, but the expression is kept somewhat in check. "You were always strong like that." In part because you had to be, but that's behind them now. Right? Bleugh. The -train?- She's about to insist on doing the driving, for all she knows it'll be another twenty years before she sees you again. And yet... A peculiar opportunity presents itself. She doesn't have to push this time, the offer is given willingly, on your own accord. "I would," she states in a tone that proves there's no second-guessing on her mind. "I was trying to find more information while you were resting, any worthwhile details aren't yet being released to the public." Plus it hadn't quite reached the underground network yet. There's a lot of mystery surrounding this situation. The intrigue alone encourages her to do some first-hand snooping around. "We can leave as soon as you're ready. I would suggest having something to eat before we leave." There's still a fair amount of offerings untouched from when she placed her order, too. For her size, she can really put away the calories when she needs to. He's just about to settle himself onto the edge of the bed once again before he's offered some of the room service. Kurt changes his path to take a look at what's left of the room service. As they say, beggars can't be choosers, and he picks out a couple of things to nibble on before he retreats back to the bed, seating himself on the edge. "I still need to go through the results of the video." That takes time. "What was.. pleasantly surprising was that the normal police came out to the scene.. relatively quickly." He shakes his head and sounds an apology, "That was unkind. I would hope they would. So far, we are all still.." and here, Kurt really does try to come out with the rest of it, but it simply won't come. //Equal under the law.// ".. human." Kurt takes a few more bites to aid the passing of that particular thought, and it doesn't take him long before he can declare himself rested enough. And having had enough to eat, after moving back and forth to the trays. "I am ready," he begins, and pauses before his voice lowers, and he sounds a note of sincerity. "Danke.. dankeschoen." Oof. Must..contain..inner thoughts on the matter... "What I find perplexing is why a mutant-focused hospital was not being watched over by mutants." That they would announce the fact then leave themselves undefended, even reliant upon the -humans- amongst the police force? It's like they were setting themselves up for taking this cheap shot. "We are all people," she attempts to correct you. Genetically speaking, there is a difference. Some make it a bigger deal than others, splitting hairs more often than not. "Crimes against humanity have existed much longer than we have." While you find something to eat she returns to her laptop, trying to follow what remaining threads of information she hasn't already picked down to the proverbial bone. In part it's just to give herself something else to focus on, to not seem like she's obsessing, one way or another. It's been a civil, perhaps even pleasant, visit with you so far. She knows that won't last for long. Once you announce being ready she closes the screen without another thought, stepping out of her chair and taking on Melissa Hawthorne's classy Manhattan persona before she's gotten herself fully upright. "It was nothing," she promptly dismisses, then thinks about it and offers an additional "You're welcome." With dinner out of the way, it's time for a mother and son breaking and entering field trip. Category:Logs Category:RPLogs